La fille de Dumbledore
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Qui aurait penser que Dumbledore avait une fille? Et qui aurait pu prédire qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Severus Rogue?Svp laissezmoi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Vanessa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K. Rolling, sauf évidemment le personnage que j'y ai ajouté, Violette.

Mon histoire commence vers la fin du tome 5.

LA FILLE DE DUMBLEDORE

Chapitre1

Dans la chambre à coucher de Rogue, une jeune fille se tenait près de la porte.

— Pourquoi ne lui en parles-tu pas?

La jeune fille fit quelques pas vers Rogue. Des gouttes d'eau martelaient la fenêtre derrière le professeur, couvrant à moitié les paroles de la jeune femme. Il la regarda dans les yeux un long moment, puis détourna son regard. La jeune sorcière avait un regard vif et intelligent. Rogue contempla à nouveau son visage sans âge. Lorsqu'il la croisait dans les corridors avec les autres élèves, il ne lui donnait pas plus de quinze ans, mais à cet instant elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée. Rogue discernait au fond de ses pupilles vivacité d'esprit exceptionnelle et une certaine tendresse, acquise récemment.

— Tu dois lui en parler, insista-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton père que je dois forcement tout lui dire, répondit sèchement Rogue.

— Ça n'a rien à voir et ce n'est même pas mon père, répliqua la petite sorcière exaspérée. Dumbledore m'a adopté, c'est complètement différent.

— Oui, je sais, pauvre petite fille abandonnée. Quels parents cruels tu as eus, te laisser seule face à ce monde si grand et si dangereux. Je me demande où ils peuvent bien être à présent.

Rogue sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait blessé, mais il ajouta tout de même :

— Ils devaient en avoir assez d'être comme toi.

— Comme moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « comme moi »? s'emporta-t-elle.

— Tu le sais très bien, je veux dire éternellement jeune. Tes vrais parents devaient en avoir assez de vivre dans un monde où l'on rencontre constamment des visages différents, mais toujours les mêmes âmes vides.

— C'est complètement faux! Il y tellement de gens qui valent la peine d'être connu. Je ne me lasserai jamais de vivre. Ce qui blesse vraiment, c'est d'être différente des autres, c'est de se sentir seul.

— Tu t'éviterais bien du mal si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regarde. Pourquoi faut-il que tu continues à te battre pour une cause qui ne te concerne pas? Ce combat ne t'appartient pas.

— Oui, bien sûr. Puisqu'Albus m'a trouvé en Amérique, cela ne me concerne nullement. C'est un problème qui ne concerne que les sorciers britanniques, j'imagine. Par conséquent, je devrais vivre comme si je ne savais rien, comme si le problème n'existait pas. Mais tu sais que c'est faux. Tout le monde est concerné, moi incluse.

— Parce que tu crois que tu peux sauver le monde? Tu es comme un fantôme, personne ne te vois, personne de se rappelle de toi. Alors pour qui fais-tu cela, hein Violette? Commence donc par te sauver toi-même.

Il se tut subitement, surprit de sa dureté. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité. Une larme roula sur la joue droite de la jeune fille.

— Albus a tellement fait pour moi, cela fait quarante ans qu'il m'a emmené ici, en Angleterre, avec lui et qu'il a commencé à m'enseigner la magie. Grâce à lui, je n'ai plus à me cacher, acheva la fille du directeur de Poudlard dans un murmure à peine plus fort que le bruit des gouttelettes qui se fracassaient contre la vitre.

— Te cacher, mais c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps! Tout le monde ignore qui tu es. Tu crois que Potter connaît ton vrai nom? Je suis persuadé que même Granger n'en a jamais entendu parler.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration.

— Personne ne te remarque, personne ne sait ce que tu fais, Violette.

Elle s'assit bien droite sur le lit de Rogue, le regard vitreux. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et hésita, ne sachant que faire. Il décida de se taire.

— S'ils savaient qui je suis, s'ils savaient ce que je fais, alors je n'aurais plus aucune utilité.

Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main. Il la caressa tendrement. Violette se retourna vivement et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Est-ce qu'il s'améliore en occlumancie?

— Potter, tu veux dire?

— Évidemment.

— Non, il est aussi bête que son père, il ne veut rien apprendre, il ne…

— C'est embêtant, l'interrompit Violette. Parle-lui, je t'en supplie.

— Je fais ce qui me semble le mieux.

— Je sais.

Violette déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Rogue rougit, confus.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Violette?

— Parce que je t'aime.

Rogue la regarda à nouveau. Violette portait un pyjama ample sous lequel Rogue devinait ses courbes parfaites. Elle avait aussi un visage angélique, des yeux bleu foncé presque violet et une épaisse chevelure blonde bouclée.

Rogue se demandait constamment pourquoi elle s'intéressait à lui. Cependant, il savait au fond de lui que ses sentiments étaient sincères. Lorsqu'elle lui disait «Je t'aime», ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Rogue la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

— Tu sais ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas?

— Non, je l'ignore. Qui peut prétendre connaître l'avenir?

Rogue eut une pensée pour Trelawney et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Bonjour à tous! Depuis un moment déjà je constate (avec beaucoup de tristesse) que de moins en moins de lecteurs lisent ma fic jusqu'au bout. J'apprécierais énormément que vous me laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous aimez et surtout ce que vous n'aimez pas de ma fic. Je suis très ouverte et je désire simplement m'améliorer, alors laissez-moi un commentaire, positif ou négatif, ça m'est égale! Merci!

Pour finir sur une touche plus joyeuse, je tiens à remercier Karine pour sa belle review et tous les autres qui m'ont laissé une review par le passé!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Violette avait l'air d'un ange endormi dans ses bras. Rogue la serra contre son cœur. Il souhaitait prolonger cette étreinte indéfiniment. Les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée perturbèrent ses rêveries. Il se résigna donc à secouer doucement Violette pour la réveiller. Celle-ci, habituée aux levés matinaux que lui imposait sa vie clandestine, fut complètement réveillée en peu de temps. Après avoir longuement embrassé son amoureux, elle se leva et prit au passage le flacon de cristal que Rogue avait laissé sur le coin de sa table de travail en désordre. Violette sortit de la chambre de Rogue et prit discrètement le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se glissa dans son lit avant même que les autres filles qui partageaient son dortoir se réveillent.

Une fois que les autres furent réveillées, Violette se leva à son tour, s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit les autres élèves dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva à table, son père lui jeta un regard oblique et se tira l'oreille gauche. Pour Violette, cela signifiait qu'elle devait aller le rencontrer dans son bureau le soir même. Elle lui fit un signe discret de la tête pour confirmer sa présence au rendez-vous.

Après un déjeuner léger, elle alla au cours de Binns. Elle songea vaguement qu'elle avait pratiquement trouvé son cours, histoire de la magie, intéressant la première fois qu'elle l'avait eu. Il était assez impressionnant que quarante ans plus tard, il n'est pas changé un seul mot à son discours monotone. Par la suite venait son cours favori : potion, avec Severus. Elle s'amusait la plupart du temps à essayer de frôler sa main lorsqu'il se promène entre les rangées de chaudrons ou de faire signe à Hermione de s'occuper de la potion d'Harry pour la rendre à peu près potable. Son attitude avait le don d'exaspérer Rogue, mais elle semblait aussi l'amuser.

Violette arriva un peu en avance au cours et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Elle adressa un sourire éclatant à Rogue, qui lui fit une sorte de grimace en retour. Tranquillement, la classe se remplit d'élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Rogue commença son cours et Violette, qui appréciait l'art de la préparation de potion, se mit au travail avec entrain. Elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil à la mixture d'Harry assis devant elle.

Lorsque Violette leva les yeux de sa potion, elle sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Harry venait d'ajouter de la pierre de lune beaucoup trop tôt dans sa préparation et le contenu de son chaudron tourna au rouge vif. Violette imita le toussotement d'Ombrage et capta l'attention d'Hermione. Violette lui fit de gros yeux et lui indiqua Harry d'un coup de tête. Hermione comprit le message et chuchota quelques conseils à l'oreille d'Harry. Mais la potion d'Harry dégageait une odeur de poubelle qui attira l'attention de Rogue.

— Alors, Potter, vous voulez empoisonner quelqu'un? Permettez-moi de nous débarrasser de cette substance avant que l'un de nous ne meure asphyxié.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître la potion de Potter et lui infligea un devoir supplémentaire, sous les rires des Serpentards. Harry sortit, furieux, de la salle de classe. Violette termina sa potion, parfaitement réussit et en prit deux échantillons. Sur le deuxième, elle inscrivit le nom d'Harry Potter. Elle les déposa sur le bureau de Severus et elle jeta un dernier regard méprisant en direction de la « confiture » de Goyle avant de sortir.

Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur durant le cours de divination, matière qu'elle n'avait jamais étudiée auparavant et avec raison. Elle trouvait la professeure Trelawney tout à fait comique et le contenu de son cours ridicule, elle s'efforçait tout de même d'avoir une attitude positive pour encourager la pauvre Trelawney.

Violette terminait sa journée à Poudlard par un cours avec Ombrage. Elle avait décidé de s'abstenir de tout commentaire dans sa classe et de lire docilement le livre rempli d'imbécillités qu'Ombrage leur demandait de mémoriser. Par contre, dès la fin du cours, elle sortit accompagnée de Lavande et de Parvati. Violette leur mentionna quelques aberrations qu'elle avait relevées au cours de sa lecture. Elles s'éloignèrent de la salle de classe en gloussant.

Après le souper, elle rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune et entama son devoir de métamorphose pour Minerva. Vers neuf heures, elle sortit discrètement et se rendit au bureau de son père. Albus se leva et vint l'accueillir.

— Comment vas-tu?

— Très bien, père et vous?

— Pas très bien. Tu sais combien cette Ombrage me tracasse. Elle parsème ma route d'embûches. Je veux que tu fasses très attention à cette femme, elle peut être très dangereuse.

— Je le sais et j'en suis consciente, même si je persiste à croire qu'elle est plus stupide que dangereuse. Je sais qu'elle est attirée par le pouvoir. Elle pourrait très bien devenir ennuyante et très embarrassante si elle parvenait à découvrir quoi que ce soit.

— Je tenais tout de même à te le rappeler. Maintenant, as-tu quelque chose à me dire?

— Pas vraiment, les recherches dans le château me semblent vaines. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas encore épuisé toutes les ressources de la bibliothèque, mais j'y travaille. Certains détails ont retenu mon attention et je vais les étudier attentivement dans les prochains jours.

— Excellent! Par contre, je crois avoir compris qu'Harry ne semble pas s'améliorer lors de ses cours particuliers avec Rogue. Crois-tu que sa rancune l'empêche de travailler et d'enseigner correctement?

— J'ai assisté à leur dernière séance, je crois qu'Harry s'améliore, mais de là à savoir s'il ferme son esprit le soir. J'en doute, du moins il n'y arrive pas encore complètement.

— Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

— Ah! Oui et Potter continu à enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Est-ce que je continue à les protéger?

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse.

— Rien, rien du tout.

Albus posa sur elle un regard insistant.

— Père, quand aurai-je une vie normale? Quand est-ce que les gens vont me connaître sous son véritable nom? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais travailler ou peut-être enseigner ici? Est-ce qu'un jour je me marierai? Est-ce que Rogue voudra me faire des enfants, un jour?

— Rogue est insondable, mais pour tes autres questions, j'espère que la réponse est : « Oui, bientôt. »

Albus l'embrassa sur le front.

— Va te coucher maintenant, il est tard.

Violette sortit sans ajouter un mot et retourna à la tour de Gryffondor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Violette se réveilla dans son lit. Elle s'habilla lentement et se rendit dans la Grande salle. Elle était songeuse, les paroles de Rogue (Chapitre 1) la préoccupaient encore. Elle n'avait plus qu'un désir, le retrouver et discuter avec lui à tête reposée. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait parvenir à partager avec lui ses réflexions au sujet d'un engagement plus sérieux. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que s'ils s'engageaient sérieusement dans leur relation alors, elle serait enfin quelqu'un.

Elle se leva lentement et traversa la Grande salle pour regagner le hall. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin-là et il lui resta une bonne heure avant le début de son cours de métamorphose. Elle marchait distraitement, quand du coin de l'œil, elle s'aperçut que Drago la fixait étrangement. Elle n'en tint pas compte et sortit dans le parc.

La journée était magnifique. Le soleil était chaud et un petit vent rafraîchissait agréablement sa peau. Elle s'étendit sous un arbre et réfléchissait toujours. Elle vit alors Drago sortir du château. Violette le regarda plus attentivement. C'était l'une des rares fois qu'elle le voyait sans Goyle et Crabe à ses côtés. De plus, Malefoy avait l'air hésitant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle détourna son regard et replongea dans ses pensées. De toute évidence, elle était trop préoccupée pour se soucier de ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Drago. Cependant, Drago ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle, ce qui finit par attirer toute son attention. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était seule à l'exemption de Drago et d'un petit groupe de première année, près du lac. Violette consulta sa montre. Elle se leva, ramassa ses livres et elle rentra au château. Elle arriva juste à temps au cours de métamorphose.

À la fin du cours, Violette sortit du château et se rendit directement dans le fond du parc, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite où avait lieu le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le cours fut assez ordinaire outre le fait qu'il était donné par Hagrid. Elle s'éloigna de la forêt après la classe pour contempler le lac. Elle observait silencieusement son reflet dans l'eau, lorsqu'un craquement la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et fut à peine surprise de voir Drago devant elle. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Violette n'osait pas parler la première. Drago fit quelque pas et fit signe à Violette de le suivre.

— Je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi tu n'étais pas à Serpentard. Tu sembles pourtant avoir toutes les qualités requises.

— Parfois, il faut faire des choix, lui répondit Violette, aussi sèchement que l'aurait fait Rogue.

— Tu auras bientôt l'occasion de faire de nouveaux choix, lui assura Drago.

— Peut-être que je les ai déjà faits, répliqua Violette, mal à l'aise.

Violette se dépêcha au rentrer au château, abandonnant Drago derrière elle. Elle prit place à la table de Gryffondor et mangea avec appétit.

Elle descendit ensuite aux cachots pour demander à Rogue s'il avait le temps de discuter. Elle se tenait devant le bureau de Rogue, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas résonner derrière elle. Drago agrippa son bras et la fit pivoter.

— Tu m'intéresses Violette et je ne te laisserai pas me fuir. J'en ai assez de Pansy et des autres. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui partager ma vision et je veux que ce soit avec toi.

— Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle idiote à qui en mettre plein la vue, Drago? Lui demanda Violette.

— J'aime les gens qui ont du caractère. Beaucoup ont peur de moi à cause de mon père, mais toi, tu es différente, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Drago la plaqua contre le mur et empoigna ses poignets avec une force qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné.Violette commençait à paniquer. La bouche de Drago se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne. Elle voulait le repousser, mais elle en était incapable, il était trop fort. Elle ne pouvait même pas saisir sa baguette, elle ne pouvait pas non plus user de magie avancée devant lui. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur sa joue. Prise au dépourvu, elle se mit à hurler.

Rogue se précipita hors de son bureau et vit d'abord Drago. Il repoussa vivement ce dernier et s'aperçut qu'il cachait Violette.

— Allez-vous en Drago. Je ne veux plus vous voir, mais soyez certain que vous allez payer pour les gestes que vous avez posés.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et décampa. Rogue se tourna alors vers Violette.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que cela signifie?

Violette, livide, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blanches. Rogue l'attira vers lui et la serra contre son cœur. Il lui frotta doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

— Je crois que je suis son nouveau jeu. Il s'est lassé de ses copains stupides et il avait besoin de changement. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a suivi et qu'il a essayé de… enfin…

— Il va payer, ne t'en fais pas, je connais certains moyens plutôt efficaces.

— Severus, j'étais venue te parler de nous.

— Je crois que le moment est mal choisi. Nous en reparlerons ce soir.

Rogue lui remit un papier d'excuse et l'envoya en cours. Violette repartit en silence. Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle sortit de son dortoir pour aller voir Rogue, elle emporta sa cape d'invisibilité.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Violette cogna doucement à la porte. Rogue vint ouvrir. Devant lui, le corridor semblait totalement vide. Il recula et referma la porte, tandis que Violette retirait sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle s'assit sur son lit et le regarda s'approcher. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de façon d'aborder le sujet. Rogue rompit le silence.

— Ne t'inquiète plus au sujet de Drago. Je crois qu'après ce que je vais lui faire vivre, il ne lui viendra plus jamais à l'esprit de t'approcher.

— Je voulais te parler de nous, coupa Violette.

Severus approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit devant elle.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus, lui dit-il. Que veux-tu de plus?

— Un engagement, lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Ils partagèrent un long silence. Rogue parut d'abord surpris, puis heureux et finalement il reprit son expression de totale indifférence que Violette connaissait si bien.

— Un engagement, se borna à répéter Rogue.

— Oui.

— Quelle sorte d'engagement? Demanda Rogue

— Et bien, Severus, le genre d'engagement qui engage deux personnes à avoir une relation plus stable et plus officielle. C'est toi qui m'as inspiré cette idée.

Rogue la regarda incrédule.

— Moi?

— Oui, toi. Lorsque tu as dit que je n'étais personne, que personne ne connaissait mon nom. Eh bien, j'ai pensé que si l'on s'engage, je pourrais devenir Madame Rogue.

Severus la regarda, pensif.

— Madame Rogue, répéta lentement Severus. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu soudain… Je trouve ta proposition un peu prématurée.

— Prématurée! S'exclama Violette, mais Severus, cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble. Et tu trouves ça prématuré? Chez les moldus, certains se marient sans jamais s'être vus auparavant!

— Et à quelle époque en as-tu été témoin?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. Moi, je suis certaine de mon choix. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis amoureuse de toi et que j'attends que ce moment arrive enfin.

— Si longtemps, n'exagère rien, c'est court cinq ans tout de même.

— Cinq! Mais voyons Severus, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, il y a 14 ans. Dès le premier instant, j'ai su que je ne pourrais être heureuse qu'avec toi.

Rogue semblait très peu convaincu.

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait une grande impression, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré.

— Tu penses que je me suis attardée à ton physique peut-être, ou à tes vêtements détrempés, ou à ton teint livide, ou encore à ta mauvaise humeur? Non, Severus, ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont séduit. Tu avais exactement les mêmes yeux que moi à l'époque : noirs et profonds comme des puits sans fond. Tu semblais un peu dérouté et ton regard était éteint, comme si en fait tu étais ailleurs. Ce soir-là, tu n'avais pas encore toute cette assurance que tu as acquise, tu semblais être plus… vulnérable qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai su au premier regard que tu étais celui que je cherchais depuis si longtemps, celui qui me permettrait de vivre enfin. Et tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Severus, jamais. Alors que tant d'autres m'auraient repoussé, toi tu ne m'as jamais jugé, tu m'as accepté telle que je suis dès le début. Je sais qu'à tes côtés je suis à ma place.

Rogue était visiblement embarrassé par toutes ces confidences. Son visage était encore plus livide qu'à l'habitude et il n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux. Violette sourit malgré elle, elle ressentait toujours une pointe de satisfaction lorsqu'elle arrivait à le désarmer, car il ne montrait ses émotions à personne d'autre. Violette prit le visage de Severus dans ses mains et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Severus, tu me connais mieux que quiconque et tu ne m'as jamais rejeté. Jamais je ne rencontrerai quelqu'un d'autre qui saura m'aimer et me faire confiance comme tu le fais. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de partager mon bonheur et rendre notre couple plus fort.

Rogue lui répondit enfin après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Je dois réfléchir, je ne suis pas prêt j'ai besoin de temps.

Violette avait les larmes aux yeux. Même si elle s'y attendait, la réponse de Severus lui fit très mal. Rogue s'en rendit compte. Il lui caressa la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Merci, pour tout ce que tu m'as dit et je te promets que ce moment arrivera, mais pas tout de suite.

Violette esquissa un faible sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Violette Dumbledore est connue sous le nom de Violette Moon à Poudlard, seulement quelques professeurs sont au courant de sa véritable identité.

Chapitre 5

Quelques jours plus tard et après plusieurs retenues pour Drago en compagnie de Rogue, celui-ci reçut une lettre de Lucius, lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais punir son fils. Au grand soulagement de Violette, Rogue lui répondit que son fils n'avait qu'à ne plus lui donner de raison de le punir.

Le lundi suivant, Violette revit Drago s'approcher d'elle à l'heure du dîner. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris la précaution de traîner avec ses sous-fifres, Crabe et Goyle. Drago l'interpella :

— Hey Moon! J'ai à te parler.

Violette avança vers eux en caressant sa baguette du bout des doigts. Drago la regarda avec une expression méprisante et l'attira à l'écart de la foule d'élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle.

— Au sujet de l'autre jour, Violette, je n'allais pas te violer, je n'avais même pas l'intention de t'embrasser. Je n'avais qu'une chose à te dire : « On se reverra, Violette, tu m'intéresses. » et ça n'a pas changé.

Violette, perplexe, le regarda dans les yeux et sonda son esprit. Severus lui avait appris l'art de la légilimencie et elle s'en servit pour savoir si Drago lui disait la vérité. Malheureusement, elle lut en lui qu'il disait la vérité. Confuse, mais fière, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla rejoindre Lavande qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, la tête haute.

Violette s'assit à table, mais elle ne mangea pas plus qu'elle ne participa à la discussion de Lavande et Parvati au sujet des plus beaux joueurs de Quiditch. Violette était plongée dans ses propres pensées. Elle avait honte à présent de s'être affolée pour si peu. Quoique le fait que Drago s'intéresse à elle ne la réjouissait guère.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du souper qu'elle se rappela que L'armée de Dumbledore se réunissait le soir même dans la salle sur demande. Après un repas léger, elle se rendit à la salle sur demande et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Violette ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort. Elle chassa encore une fois, le souvenir d'une nuit pluvieuse et disparue. C'était un tour très pratique pour espionner, mais aussi très complexe et un brin épuisant. Violette attendait ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'elle entendit enfin les autres arrivés. Violette se glissa dans la salle sur demande derrière Ginny et assista au cours donné par Harry. Elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'ils s'étaient tous beaucoup améliorés. Elle dut cependant éviter de justesse quelques sorts lancés malencontreusement dans sa direction, mais le cours fut une réussite. Violette ressortie de la salle d'entraînement, le cœur emplit de fierté.

Il était encore tôt et Violette hésitait entre rendre visite à Severus ou à son père. Elle opta pour une courte visite à son père. Violette grimpa l'escalier dissimuler derrière l'imposante statue. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout en haut, elle entendit des voix. Elle allait partir quand elle reconnut les deux voix qui parlaient dans le bureau du directeur. Son père était en train de discuter avec Severus. Elle gravit les dernières marches le plus silencieusement possible et colla son oreille contre la porte.

— Oui, elle m'en a parlé, dit posément Severus.

— Et qu'avez-vous répondu?

— J'ai refusé.

Silence.

— Ce n'est pas le bon moment, ajouta Rogue. Et vous, vous comptez toujours l'utiliser?

— Si c'est nécessaire, oui.

— Elle s'en doute?

— Pas le moins du monde, mais je crois que tout sera en place au moment opportun.

— J'ai peur que vous ne la sacrifiez vainement.

— Elle est plus forte que vous ne l'imaginez.

— Je préfèrerais quand même prendre sa place.

— Non, c'est elle qui vous guidera. C'est elle qu'il nous faut.

— Vous parlez d'elle comme d'un objet, comme de votre nouvelle arme. Moi, je vous dis que ce serait un sacrifice inutile, elle n'y connaît rien. Vous allez la souiller.

— Elle l'est déjà, elle connaît le sang Rogue, vous semblez l'oublier. De toute façon, ce n'est pas avant longtemps.

— Mais ce moment approche.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas elle la clef, ce n'est pas elle qui sera le plus en danger.

— Non, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas elle la clé, alors vous pouvez vous permettre de la sacrifier!

— Vous vous énervez pour rien, Severus. Il n'est pas prêt et nous avons d'autres dispositions à prendre avant que ce jour n'arrive. Bien du travail nous attend encore. Mais en attendant, c'est vous qui l'avez rejeté.

Violette entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Elle recula et s'enfuit. Elle veilla jusque tard dans la nuit, étendue sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Son esprit était hanté par la discussion qu'elle avait surprise.

Parlaient-ils d'elle? Qui voulaient-ils utiliser et pourquoi?

Violette était épuisée, les mots tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Quelque part entre la conscience et le rêve, trois mots s'imposèrent à son esprit embrumé :

Guide, clé, sang.

Oui, elle connaît le sang.

Soudainement, elle eut terriblement soif. Elle prit le petit flacon de cristal caché sous son oreiller et en but une longue gorgée avant de s'endormir, l'esprit troublé.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews, je veux connaître votre avis.


	6. Chapter 6

Violette se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait rêvé à une soirée pluvieuse et à un homme mystérieux. Elle s'était levée de très mauvaise humeur. Tous ces mystères la rendaient furieuse. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, sans parler à qui que ce soit. Durant le déjeuner, elle ignora tous ceux qui essayèrent de lui parler.

À l'heure du dîner, elle était toujours d'humeur massacrante. Elle mangea en silence, absorbée par la contemplation de son assiette. Une fois son repas terminé, elle sortit seule de la Grande Salle. Un groupe de filles l'attendait dans le hall. Pansy, accompagnée de quelques filles de Serpentards, l'entourèrent. Violette constata avec agacement, que Pansy semblait être d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle-même. Pansy s'approcha de Violette en serrant les poings Violette glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche droite où se trouvait sa baguette et l'empoigna, prête à toutes éventualités.

— Violette Moon, lança Pansy sur un ton méprisant. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Drago s'intéresse à une vulgaire Gryffondor comme toi?

— Peut-être, mais je n'en ai aucune envie, lui répondit Violette.

— Tu as intérêt à répondre Violette, menaça Pansy.

— Et pourquoi? Fit Violette sur un ton faussement intéressé.

— Parce qu'il est à moi!

— Et moi, je me fiche de lui, tu n'as qu'à le tenir en laisse. Ah! Et au fait, c'est dommage, mais je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse pas tellement à toi. Disons simplement qu'il n'a pas l'air très attaché et qu'il semble douter de ton intelligence, si toutefois tu en as.

— Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, mademoiselle Moon, lança la voix de Rogue derrière Violette. Pour avoir insulté un élève de ma maison. Et maintenant, allez à vos cours.

Violette regarda Rogue d'un air hautain et s'en alla sans se retourner. Elle venait de se mettre Pansy à dos, mais elle savait que Pansy ne ferait rien contre elle tant que Drago s'intéressait à elle. Violette n'avait même pas besoin de ses talents de légilimencie pour le savoir. « Les filles de son genre sont tellement prévisibles que c'en est triste, pensa Violette. » Elle se sentait mieux après s'être défoulée sur Pansy.

Après un cours plus qu'ennuyeux avec Binns, Violette se rendit aux cachots pour son cours de potion. Elle arriva juste à temps et il ne restait plus qu'une place libre à l'avant de la classe. Elle s'assit et écouta distraitement les instructions de Rogue. Puis, elle se concentra sur la préparation de sa potion. Elle garda les yeux sur son chaudron, très concentrée, tandis que Rogue circulait entre les tables de travail. Elle en voulait encore à Rogue de lui cacher certaines choses, mais d'un autre côté, en parler avec lui signifiait avouer qu'elle avait écouté la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore.

Elle achevait la préparation de sa potion, alors que la plupart des élèves venait à peine de terminer la première partie des instructions. Violette n'arrivait plus à voir Rogue, un écran de fumée rose et vert l'empêchait de voir la moitié de la salle. Elle pouvait entendre le murmure des conversations se mélanger aux cliquetis de la vaisselle et la voix de Rogue faire des commentaires de temps à autre.

Le regard de Violette croisa celui de Drago. Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire. Pansy lança un regard assassin à Violette. Puis, elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille à côté d'elle. Elles éclatèrent de rire. Drago se retourna et leur jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se remettre à sa potion.

Violette fit de même. Rogue retourna à l'avant de la classe pour annoncer la fin du cours. Les élèves se levèrent les uns après les autres pour lui remettre un échantillon de leur potion.

Violette rangea lentement ses ingrédients et fut la dernière à remettre son échantillon. Elle était sur le point de quitter la salle de classe, lorsque Rogue la retint par la manche de sa robe de sorcière. Tous les autres élèves étaient partis et le cachot était étrangement silencieux.


	7. Chapter 7

Nous aimerions d'abord remercier tout spécialement Lilli-Puce pour ses reviews très encourageantes. Merci beaucoup de nous lire et nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Rogue glissa un flacon de cristal dans la main de Violette. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et toute sa colère s'envola.

— Tu me manques, lui dit-elle doucement.

— Toi aussi, tu me manques, lui répondit Rogue.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus. À cause d'Ombrage, ils étaient obligés d'espacer leurs rencontres et de redoubler de prudence. Ils devaient cacher leur relation à tout prix. Violette ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux délicieux étés qu'ils avaient partagés dans la petite maison de Severus.

Rogue la sortit de ses rêveries.

— Tu ne devrais pas te promener autant le soir, Ombrage et Rusard rôdent souvent dans les couloirs la nuit. Et tu ne devrais plus assister aux cours d'occlumencie de Potter, non plus, je peux sentir ton parfum.

— Et ça te dérange, se moqua gentiment Violette.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

— La sortie à Pré-au-lard, c'est bien demain, demanda Violette.

— Oui, oui, lui répondit distraitement Rogue.

Violette voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait, mais elle n'osait pas le questionner. Finalement, Severus la sera dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Allez, va rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle et ton père voulait que je te prévienne qu'il désire te voir en soirée dans son bureau.

Le comportement de Rogue était étrange. Violette ne put s'empêcher de se poser mille et une questions. Rogue se montrait beaucoup trop affectueux, ce qui inquiétait passablement Violette.

Elle obéit tout de même et se rendit au bureau de son père après un léger souper dans la Grande Salle. Comme à son habitude, Albus faisait les cent pas au milieu de son bureau, lorsque Violette arriva.

— Bonsoir, ma fille, comment vas-tu? Demanda Dumbledore.

— Bonsoir, père, je vais très bien et vous?

— Aussi bien que possible.

Dumbledore fit une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

— Je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour te parler des récents évènements. J'ai entendu dire que Drago s'intéressait à toi …

— Par Rogue, coupa brusquement Violette.

Son père la regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça.

— Oui, par Severus. Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi dernièrement. Mais pour en revenir à Drago, je voudrais que tu essaies d'entretenir une certaine sympathie pour lui. Plusieurs personnes, que j'estime énormément, m'ont fortement recommandé de le surveiller de près et puisqu'il semble te faire confiance, j'ai cru que tu pourrais te charger de cette tâche. J'ai le pressentiment que tôt ou tard il tiendra un rôle important au sein des Mangemorts et il pourrait te faire des révélations importantes au cours des prochains mois. Malgré les tentatives du Ministère pour ignorer le retour de Lord Voldemort, celui-ci ne restera pas éternellement dans l'ombre. Nous devons donc suivre toutes les pistes qui peuvent nous mener à lui.

— Père, je sais à quel point c'est important et je ferai de mon mieux pour m'acquitter de cette nouvelle tâche.

Violette prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

— D'un autre côté, certaines choses me préoccupent également, concernant Rogue surtout. Vous avez dit qu'il se faisait du souci dernièrement à mon sujet. Vous devez me dire pourquoi il s'inquiète autant.

— Tu sais, toi même que Rogue est très difficile à comprendre et qu'il dévoile très rarement ses véritables sentiments, alors tu ne dois pas t'attendre à une réponse claire. Toutefois, tu dois savoir que Severus Rogue a eu une enfance difficile. Ses parents avaient de graves excès de colère et de violence, et Rogue conserve probablement des souvenirs traumatisants de cette époque. Puisque c'est le seul modèle qu'il connaît, il a peur de répéter les mêmes erreurs que ses parents avec toi. Laisse-lui du temps, il en a bien besoin pour démêler le présent du passé.

Violette s'assit par terre le dos collé au mur, visiblement découragée.

— Que dois-je faire à présent? Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais cela ne semble pas être assez. Et puis, il y a ce rêve que je fais pratiquement toutes les nuits.

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et il concentra toute son attention sur Violette.

— Quel rêve Violette?

— Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que j'ai rencontré Severus? Nous étions chez Maugrey. Je nous revois là-bas tout les quatre. Vous êtes à mes côtés et je vois pour la première fois Severus, quand soudain il se met à s'éloigner rapidement j'essais d'attraper sa main, mais il est déjà trop tard, il disparaît au loin, comme dans un trou noir. Je hurle son nom, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est alors que je me tourne vers vous et vous avez également disparu, à votre place se tient Harry Potter. Ensuite je me réveille en sursaut.

S.v.p. encore des reviews, cela peut vous sembler long et inutile, mais nous souhaitons vraiment avoir vos commentaires. Merci à l'avance et merci de nous lire: )

Les sœurs Chan


	8. Chapter 8

Flash-Back, chez Maugrey, quinze ans plus tôt.

Violette prenait le thé avec son père. Elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil en cuir près de l'âtre. Des milliers d'objets les plus étranges les uns que les autres, les entouraient. Des livres ouverts gisaient un peu partout, plusieurs horloges étaient accrochées aux murs ainsi qu'une glace à l'ennemi. Violette appréciait le calme qui l'entourait. Elle était rentrée de voyage l'avant-veille et son père lui avait déjà raconté les grandes lignes de leur combat contre Lord Voldemort.

Depuis la défaite de Jédusor face au fils des Potter, les choses s'étaient rapidement calmées. La plupart des procès avaient déjà eu lieu lorsque Violette était rentrée au pays. Son voyage autour du globe l'avait épuisée, mais elle en était revenue passablement satisfaite. Elle avait entrepris ce voyage autour du monde peu de temps après les débuts du mage noir dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ses origines.

Pour l'instant, elle se laissait bercer par le son des gouttes de pluie qui se fracassaient contre la vitre de la fenêtre derrière elle, tout en sirotant un thé bien chaud. Violette et Albus savouraient leur moment d'intimité en silence. Leur plaisir fut alors interrompu par des bruits de voix provenant du hall. Albus se leva suivi de Violette.

Fol Œil arrivait à leur rencontre accompagné d'un homme que Violette ne connaissait pas. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire complètement mouillée par l'orage. Son visage était livide et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Violette ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Son regard était éteint, un peu dérouté et lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de le fixer, l'homme lui lança un regard méprisant. Violette, embarrassée, détourna son regard.

— Dumbledore, Rogue a été attaqué en chemin, lança Maugrey en exhibant la manche déchirée du dénommé Rogue. Albus l'examina rapidement.

— Violette peut s'en charger. On m'attend déjà au Ministère de la Magie.

Albus embrassa sa fille sur le front et partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. Violette était, pour sa part, très heureuse qu'on lui fasse confiance pour une fois. Rogue lui lança un regard encore plus méprisant. Il se tourna vers Maugrey :

— Une gamine?

Violette sentit une bouffe de rage la submerger. Elle agrippa le bras blessé de Rogue et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Elle fut agréablement satisfaite d'entendre ce dernier gémir de douleur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle guida Rogue à la salle de bain et le fit asseoir. Elle se mit alors à fouiller son sac de voyage posé à côté du lavabo. Violette en sortit une boite de peroxyde et des ouates.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue, remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier et examina ses blessures. Quatre longues entailles, assez superficielles, avaient été faites dans sa peau. Violette soupçonnait un coup de griffes d'un loup-garou. Heureusement, il n'a pas été mordu pensa-t-elle. Violette imbiba quelques ouates de peroxyde, qu'elle avait achetées dans une pharmacie moldue canadienne, et les appliqua délicatement sur les plaies de Rogue. Violette avait vécu assez longtemps parmi les moldus pour savoir que rien ne pouvait battre le peroxyde pour désinfecter les blessures de ce genre. Par contre, l'utilisation de peroxyde sur des plaies infectées avait souvent comme effet secondaire d'être très douloureux. Toutefois, Violette fut déçue, car Rogue n'eut aucune réaction, pas même un petit gémissement de douleur. Il resta assis sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son esprit semblait être ailleurs. Violette le contempla, fascinée.

Son regard lui rappelait le sien lorsqu'elle était seule. Cet air absent, cette indifférence et ce mépris pour le monde qui l'entoure, lui était si familier qu'elle eut une drôle de sensation. Auprès de cet homme, elle venait de découvrir une sérénité, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Violette se ressaisit et termina de désinfecter les quatre plaies. Elle prit par la suite sa baguette et tapota doucement les blessures de Rogue qui se refermèrent lentement. Rogue regarda son bras de près, le tâta et hocha la tête, comme un vague signe de reconnaissance. Il se leva et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

Violette resta debout au milieu de la salle de bain de longues minutes sans réagir. Puis, elle rangea ses ouates et sa bouteille de peroxyde, avant de retourner au salon.

S.v.p. Laissez-nous des reviews, nous voulons votre avis. On adore les reviews, svp, ce n'est pas si long….et ça nous fait tellement plaisir!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Violette fut interceptée par Pansy et deux autres filles de Serpentard dans le Hall, alors qu'elle venait de terminer son diner. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit Pansy lui lança sur un ton cinglant :

-Tu devrais laisser tomber, tu ne l'intéresse pas. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que Drago était à moi.

-Il ne s'intéresse pas plus à toi, je te ferai remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? De toute façon, tu n'es qu'une sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Pansy, furieuse.

Violette la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec un sourire.

-Dans un premier temps, je voudrais souligner que tu ne mérite même pas d'être la bourbe qui s'accroche à mes souliers. Dans un second temps, je tiens à préciser que je suis de sang pur, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas Britannique. Ma famille réside en Amérique et nous y sommes l'unes des familles les plus nobles et les plus influentes du continent. Alors ne t'attend pas à ce que tes insultes me touche, inventa Violette.

-Laisse-le tranquille, tu n'as rien à faire ici, répondit-elle.

-Si j'avais su qu'en venant à Londres, je t'aurais rencontré, je crois que je serais restée en Amérique. Mais heureusement, certaines personnes, ici, valent tout de même la peine d'être connu, répliqua Violette sur un ton mielleux, en détournant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Drago qui venait de sortir de la grande salle accompagner de Goyle et Crabe. Drago qui avait entendu les deux dernières réplique, regardait Violette avec un mélange de surprise et de contentement.

Rogue surgit encore une fois de derrière Violette.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici?

-Rien de très intéressant, Professeur. Mademoiselle Parkinson et moi-même avions une petite conversation, mais elle est terminée maintenant et je comptais justement discuter un instant avec Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle à Severus.

-Et vous désirez entretenir Monsieur Malefoy à quel sujet, Mademoiselle?

-Au sujet des tiges Napel, je me demandais, si Monsieur Malefoy pourrait me conseiller une manière efficace d'en retirer la sève. Naturellement, je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour si peu.

-Excellente idée, j'ajoute cinq points à Serpentard pour la gentillesse qu'aura Monsieur Malefoy de vous répondre, déclara Rogue en adressant un mince sourire à Violette.

-Et tant qu'à y être, pourquoi n'encouragez-vous pas Monsieur Malefoy au prochain match de Quiditch? Se moqua Rogue.

-Parce que je me ferais probablement assassiner dans mon sommeil par l'un des frère Weasley. Toutefois cela ne m'empêche en rien, d'apprécier le jeu des joueurs des autres équipes, ajouta Violette en regardant Drago à nouveau.

Rogue tourna les talons et descendit à son bureau. Pansy était abasourdit et furieuse, mais puisque Rogue avait dit que Drago devait répondre à Violette, elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle se retourna après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à Violette, et prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards suivit par les deux autres filles de Serpentard. Violette quant à elle s'approcha du trio, Drago la regarda s'approché avec un sourire en coin.

-De plus, je trouve que Serpentard à une équipe particulièrement intéressante cette année, continua-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

-Oui, approuva Drago, et je suis fière que Goyle et Crabe soient dans l'équipe.

Drago et Violette se retournèrent et constatèrent que les deux comparses était retournés dans la Grande Salle s'empiffrer de desserts. Drago et Violette pouffèrent de rire. L'atmosphère était désormais calme et détendue.

-Comment cela ce fait-il, qu'un jour tu paniques devant moi et que le lendemain, tu réplique calmement aux idioties de Pansy, demanda Drago.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Elle est sur mon cas depuis quelques temps et elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

-Il faut que j'avoue que parfois elle est assez envahissante, confia Drago. Et j'aime bien la façon dont tu t'es débarrassé d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Violette se dit que Drago n'était peut-être pas aussi insupportable, comme le lui répétait sans cesse Severus. Mais elle s'était toujours obstinée à le voir comme le sosie de son père, tout comme Severus s'acharnait à croire qu'Harry était un sorte de réplique de son défunt père.

-Alors pour les tiges de Napel, se souvint Violette, pour en extraire la sève comme au dernier cours, est-ce que je devrais les couper finement ou les broyer?

-Pour les tiges de Nipel, je te conseille de les couper finement, lui répondit Drago très sérieusement. J'avais remarqué que tu les avais broyés, mais ta potion était tout de même parfaite.

Violette le remercia timidement.

-Commence fait-il que tu n'aies pas d'aussi bonne notes que Granger, c'est une sang-de bourbe, ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que le sang est quelque chose à y voir. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas m'appliquer énormément pour les devoirs écrits. C'est aussi ennuyeux que les cours d'ombrage.

-Ne dis pas, ça, lui lança Drago.

-Allons, Drago, avoue, que lire ce livre débile EST d'un ennuie mortelle.

Drago et elle se dévisagèrent pendant un instant avant de se remettre à rire.

-Un peu, avoua Drago à contre cœur.

Svp laissez-moi des reviews, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Et peut-être que je publirai la suite plus rapidement….


	10. Chapter 10

Depuis une semaine, Violette avait passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Drago. Elle apprenait lentement à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom d'Harry Potter en sa présence, mais le reste du temps il se montrait charmant.

Par contre, Rogue était très affairé et il n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Finalement, lors d'un cours de potion, il glissa une note dans l'une de ses poches. Le mot lui fixait rendez-vous le soir même.

Violette hésita un instant, car elle savait que l'Armée de Dumbledore se réunissait ce soir là dans la Salle sur Demande. Son vif désir de revoir Severus en privé l'emporta. «De toute façon, se dit-elle, il ne se passe jamais rien de particulier. Ma présence n'y est pas indispensable, et puis, c'est juste pour cette fois-ci.». Violette s'était ainsi convaincue et après le souper, elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Dès que Rogue lui ouvrit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Après une longue étreinte, Severus servit le thé. Ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils.

-Severus, je dois avouer que finalement, tu avais peut-être raison au sujet de Drago.

-Je suis ravi que tu accepte enfin de changer d'avis. Drago m'a justement glisser un mot à ton sujet cette semaine. Je crois que tu es la seule élève de Griffondor qu'il ne tolèrera jamais, ajoute Severus avec un sourire.

Violette lui rendit son sourire.

-Mais je crois que je suis aussi celle que Miss Parkinson haït le plus, fit remarquer Violette.

-Et tu ferais mieux d'être plus prudente, remarqua Severus.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'une adolescente de quinze ans, se moqua Violette.

-Enfin, reprit Violette après un court silence, je trouve très dommage, qu'il perde son temps à détester Potter.

Rogue eut un sourire de satisfaction, signifiant qu'il ne trouvait pas que détester Potter était une perte de temps, bien au contraire… Violette devint soudain très sérieuse.

-Severus, jusqu'où crois-tu qu'elle ira, Ombrage, je veux dire?

Le sorcier hésita longuement.

-Je n'en sais rien, fini pas avouer Severus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a le support d'aucun professeur.

Rogue, évidemment, méprisait Dolorès au plus au point. En plus d'être insolente et tout à fait incompétente, elle s'était montrée extrêmement gênante pour leurs activités. Violette et lui, au cours des cinq dernières années, pouvaient facilement sortir le soir. Ils avaient passé de longues soirées dans le parc du château, assis tout près du lac ou encore à arpenter divers sentiers de la Forêt Interdite. Violette avait l'habitude de sortir de son dortoir et de se balader fans les corridors, sans cape d'invisibilité. Ombrage dérangeait, elle gâchait le plaisir des rencontres nocturnes, loin des regards inquisiteurs. Rogue lui en voulait, car en plus elle était professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue était d'autant plus frustré puisqu'il avait gâché son été à espionner les mangemorts pour Dumbledore. Ils ne s'était vu que très rarement. Elle-même avait été investie d'une mission, dont même Severus n'en connaissait pas la teneur. Les yeux fermés, ils repensèrent tous deux, aux merveilleux étés passé à leur chalet au bord de la mer, qu'ils n'auraient plus, comme si c'était de sa faute à _elle_.

Trois petits coups secs cognés à la porte les tirèrent de leur rêverie. Severus se leva, embrassa rapidement Violette sur le front. Elle alla se cacher dans la salle de bain attenante et Rogue ouvrit la porte. Minerva entra rapidement.

-Severus, j'ai de graves nouvelles à vous annoncer.

Violette entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'elle était entrée seule et elle les rejoignit près de la cheminée.

-Ah! Violette, vous êtes là, tant mieux, ceci vous concerne également et peut-être même davantage.

Minerva se fit un devoir de les mettre au courant des récent événement : le coup de filet d'Ombrage, la venue de Fudge, les accusations portées contre son père et sa fuite. Violette resta figée et Rogue, égal à lui-même, ne manifesta aucune surprise. Il se contenta de remercier Minerva et de lui offrir une potion de «sommeil sans rêves» que celle-ci refusa. Elle partit peu après.

Un sentiment de culpabilité submergea Violette.

-C'est de ma faute, déclara-t-elle. J'aurais dû y aller ce soir. Mon père m'avait bien averti. Et moi qui lui ai désobéi. À présent, il est en fuite et je suis responsable.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, affirma froidement Rogue. C'est de sa faute à elle.

Violette se calma un peu et Severus ajouta sur un ton plus léger :

-J'ai hâte qu'on nous en débarrasse, pas toi?

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard, j'avais égarée ma clef USB. Mais bon, je l'ai retrouvé, le chapitre 11 ne devrait pas tarder à être publier.

Merci de me lire et n'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review : )


	11. Chapter 11

Depuis que son père était parti, Violette sombrait de plus en plus profondément dans la mélancolie et la dépression. Elle évitait tout le monde et fuyait particulièrement la présence des Serpentards qui s'étaient rangés du côté de cette infecte Dolores Ombrage.

Pour se changer les idées, Violette décida d'aller assister au cours d'occlumencie d'Harry contre les indications de Rogue. Elle retourna à sa chambre et prit sa cape d'invisibilité avant de descendre aux cachots. Elle arriva en avance et elle s'installe dans un coin. Bientôt Rogue entra, il alla brasser doucement la potion qui frémissait dans le chaudron au-dessus de l'âtre. Violette reconnu immédiatement la potion que Rogue préparait. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'air récalcitrant. Le cours commença comme les auters. Harry ne s'améliorait toujours pas.

Soudainement, Drago fit irruption dans la pièce et expliqua rapidement à Rogue qu'Ombrage le réclamait. Rogue sortit prestement, laissant Harry et Violette seuls. Violette attendit patiemment qu'Harry sorte du bureau de Severus pour lui emboîter le pas. Mais Harry n'en fit rien, il paraissait plutôt intéressé par la pensine de Severus. Violette fut alors assaillit de sentiments contradictoires, tandis qu'Harry se rapprochait de la pensine. D'un côté, elle se disait qu'Harry ne devait pas y plonger, car ça ne le regardait certainement pas et qu'il pourrait y voir quelque chose la concernant. D'un autre côté, elle était dévorée par l'envie d'y regarder aussi, Severus était tellement secret. Elle mourait d'envie de découvrir l'un de ses mystères. Sa curiosité finit par remporter et pour ce justifier, elle se dit que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'y regarder sans se dévoiler. Ainsi elle s'approcha de la pensine le plus silencieusement possible. Au moment où elle se penche vers le liquide argenté, matrice des souvenirs, elle fut emporter dans une autre époque. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas la voir, car elle portait encore sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle repéra rapidement Rogue qui répondait à un examen dans la Grande Salle.

Violette avait complètement oublier Harry et elle sortit de la salle en même temps que Rogue. Violette l'observait, fascinée. Il était plutôt petit et nerveux, il avait déjà son teint livides et ses yeux noirs. Violette se félicita d'avoir suivi Harry. Elle se mit alors à le chercher des yeux et l'aperçu un peu plus loin avec son père, Remus, Sirius et Peter. Ce qui suivit fût alors beaucoup moins agréable. Violette assista impuissante à l'une de ces nombreuses humiliations que Severus avait subi et dont tous lui avait parlé à mi-voix. Le cœur de Violette fut submerger d'amour et de pitié pour le pauvre adolescent qu'avait été Severus, il y a si longtemps déjà. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harry, elle comprit pourquoi Rogue lui vouait une rancune irrationnelle.

Violette se sentit revenir dans le bureau de Rogue, mais ils ne pouvait toujours pas la voir. Harry devait donc affronter seul la rage de Rogue. Violette arrêta pratiquement de respirer. Elle s'éclipsa sans faire de bruits et une fois sorti des cachots, elle se mit à courir. Elle traversa le Hall et sortit à l'extérieur toujours à la course. Elle courait sans but, simplement pour évacuer son trop plein d'émotions. Malgré, tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu la réalité lui semblait parfois bien trop absurde pour être vraie. Elle s'arrêta près de la cabane d'Hagrid, épuisée autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Elle scruta le ciel un instant, dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses idées. Voilà donc le glorieux passé de Severus, elle comprenait un peu mieux à présent pourquoi il faisait autant de mystère sur sa vie passé. Violette ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. «Il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.» Son esprit fut submerger de souvenirs anciens, dans la forêt, il y a si longtemps. Son passé à elle était bien plus sombre qu'une adolescence malheureuse ponctuée de simples humiliations, elle entendait encore la foule hurler… Elle chassa ses images furtives comme on se réveille d'un mauvais rêve. Le soleil réchauffa son visage blanc comme pour la rassurer. «L'homme est naturellement méchant.» Évidemment, sa vie était très complexe, mais elle avait eu droit à une deuxième chance. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à la honte permanente dans laquelle vivait Rogue. Violette avait maintenant le désagréable sentiment d'avoir trahi Severus. Elle pensa à son regard, cet air absent, comme s'il était ailleurs, loin de ce monde qui lui paraît toujours sombre. Était-elle une lueur dans sa nuit? Comment pourrait-elle l'être si elle l'avait trahi, lui qui lui faisait confiance.

Elle était plongée depuis de longues minutes dans ses réflexions empruntes de pitié, de honte et de tendresse retenue, contenue et presque effacée. Elle était très agitée, mais elle se contenait avec une telle maîtrise qu'elle se surprit à penser qu'elle agissait comme lui l'aurait fait. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait trahi deux fois, elle qui avait fuit. Elle retira sa cape d'invisibilité, s'assit sur les restes d'une vieille cage de fer et regardait au loin dans l'espoir d'y trouver le remède miracle pour qu'un jour, peut-être, elle efface toute la haine que le cœur de Severus contenait et entretenait. Hagrid qui s'approchait d'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux une détresse profonde. La perte de son père l'avait profondément désarmée, même si elle tentait de n'en laissait rien paraître.

Violette fut surprise par le poids d'une énorme poigne qui s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et aperçu Hagrid.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui, lui dit Hagrid.

-Je ne pensais pas venir ici non plus, lui répondit lentement Violette.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et observaient les rayons du soleil se réfléchir à la surface du lac. Violette rompit le silence la première :

-Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire lorsqu'on trahit la confiance de quelqu'un à son insu et que l'on sent que l'on doit tout avouer parce que l'on tient trop à cette personne pour être capable de poursuivre cette relation dans le mensonge, mais que l'on a si peur que cette personne nous haïsse pour l'éternité si un jour elle apprend se qu'on a fait?

-Ça semble compliquée comme situation, commença Hagrid. Mais je ne crois pas que ton père puisse te détester pour toujours, ni le professeur Rogue d'ailleurs.

Violette leva vers lui ses grand yeux remplis d'eau. «Comment, avait-il fait pour savoir?» Hagrid l'invita à prendre le thé avec lui et Violette accepta. Hagrid avec sa simplicité pourrait certainement l'éclairer de choix raisonnables. Violette jeta un dernier regard mélancolique vers le château avant de refermer la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid derrière elle.

Note de l'auteure : La scène où Violette et Harry visite l'un des souvenirs de Rogue n'est pas très détaillée :

Premièrement, parce que je crois que c'est très bien écrit dans le volume 5, JK Rolling est une bien meilleure auteure que moi.

Deuxièmement, les chapitres 10 et 11 sont surtout présent pour un soucis de cohérence avec le cinquième roman, pour situer les lecteurs et pour annoncer la suite, que j'espère bien plus passionnante.

Joyeux Noël à tous: )

P.S. Laisser une review est une très beau cadeau de Noël.


	12. Chapter 12

Violette s'assit tandis qu'Hagrid, qui lui tournait le dos, préparait le thé.

-Je l'ai trahit, Hagrid, murmura la jeune fille, - car Violette avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune fille effarée.- Severus, mon amour, je l'ai trahi.

Hagrid se retourna et versa une tasse de thé à Violette, puis il s'assit à son tour. Il s'imaginait mal comment, on pouvait qualifier Rogue d'amour, mais il tenta de la réconforter :

-Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça, dit-il pour la réconforter.

Violette baissa les yeux, honteuse. Hagrid lui tapota gentiment la main.

-Allez, raconte-moi.

-J'ai regardé dans sa pensine et j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurai pas dû voir. Je lui ai manqué de respect, d'égard, de considération, c'est affreux Hagrid! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Hagrid lui sourit et répondit lentement :

-Tu vas aller le voir, tout lui raconter, t'excuser et tout ira bien

-Non, s'obstina Violette, il me détestera, il sera furieux, il ne me fera plus jamais confiance.

-Il t'aime, alors tout ira bien, répéta Hagrid.

Violette était septique, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Il y a encore mon père, mon propre père que j'ai trahi. Et maintenant, je me retrouve seule.

Violette étouffa un sanglot et se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. Elle avait l'air de bouillonner d'une rage intérieur d'une intensité. Insoutenable. Hagrid repensait à Rogue lorsqu'il était revenu au château, prêter allégeance à Dumbledore, il bouillait d'une même rage intérieur. Leurs sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité les rongeaient de l'intérieur, mais c'est leur orgueil qui semblait vraiment les séparer. Hagrid ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Violette se redressa soudainement. Ses larmes étaient sèches. Elle affichait maintenant un air déterminée et résolue.

-Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, c'est ce que vous croyez Hagrid?

-Oui, répondit simplement Hagrid.

Violette avait subitement repris espoir, elle savait qu'elle devrait inévitablement faire face à Severus. À quoi lui servirait-il d'attendre? La procrastination n'étant pas son fort, elle devait agir au plus vite, quelqu'en soit les conséquences ou le prix à payer.

-La colère de Rogue peut être terrible, n'est-ce pas?

Hagrid resta silencieux.

-Je devrai tout de même affronter son regard.

Une lueur inquiétante brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Celle-là même qui luisait dans les yeux de Rogue. «Si différent, mais si semblable», pensa Hagrid. C'est Dumbledore qui avait raison, sans savoir pourquoi, Hagrid en était maintenant convaincu, ils étaient bel et bien fait l'un pour l'autre. Cette union dépassait son entendement, mais il savait reconnaître des âmes sœurs. Violette se mit en devoir de boire sa tasse de thé, elle mangea même l'un des terribles petits cake d'Hagrid qui ont habituellement le même goût qu'un caillou. Pourtant, elle avait encore l'air grave.

-Cependant j'ai trahi mon père et il a dû quitter le château momentanément. Je devrai donc remédier à la situation. Je crois que Severus m'aidera. Il me faut un plan Hagrid. Les gens doivent savoir que Voldemort est revenu. Il me faudrait une preuve si énorme, si accablante, si monumentale que personne ne puisse la réfuter ou la cacher. Il me faut une idée…une apparition public serait l'idéale… mais comment provoquer Voldemort?

Hagrid frémit une seconde fois en l'entendant prononcer ce nom.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Albus voudrait que tu essais quelque chose de risquer. Tu devrais d'abord en parler au professeur Rogue.

Lesyeux de Violette lançait des éclairs. Elle répondit à Hagrid dans un murmure menaçant.

-Je n'ai pas quinze ans, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne et je me fiche complètement de ceux qui pense le contraire.

-Mais, mais…pense à ton père, bafouilla Hagrid, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, Hagrid, rien, affirma la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne, elle en était convaincue. Les gens l'imagine toujours faible, elle en avait assez.

-As-tu pensé à Ombrage?

-Et toi, as-tu pensé à mon père? Et à cette école qui semble sombrer dans le chaos sans lui? S'il le faut, je tuerai cette Dolorès Ombrage de mes propres mains.

Hagrid resta pétrifié. Le jeune fille devant lui l'effrayait. Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans ses yeux et Hagrid se demanda si Violette avait bu sa potion. Il pensa vaguement à poser la question à Rogue au souper, mais se ravissa en imaginant sa réaction.

Violette était furieuse à présent, elle se leva d'un bond et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit violemment et se tourna vers Hagrid. En voyant celui-ci terrifié, Violette se calma d'un coup. Son visage s'adoucit et elle sourit à Hagrid.

-Je serai bien prudente et j'en parlerai d'abord à Severus, le rassura-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.


	13. Chapter 13

Violette ferma les yeux. « Inspire… expire… inspire… » Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblotaient. Rogue la regardait, intrigué. Un silence inconfortable les enveloppait tandis qu'elle cherchait les mots appropriés.

Lorsque Severus lui ouvrit la porte, Violette arborait un air austère qui lui était très étranger. Rogue était surpris, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Violette marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Rogue, qui s'assoyait confortablement dans son fauteuil favori. L'atmosphère était lourde, mais Violette était décidée à écouter les conseils d'Hagrid et à aller jusqu'au bout. Un silence gênant s'installait lentement entre eux. Violette y mit soudainement fin.

— Moi, aussi, j'ai vu ton souvenir. J'étais là, avec Harry. Je n'ai rien pu faire, tu sais pourquoi, il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais là. Je ne pouvais pas me sacrifier pour un lointain souvenir.

Rogue n'eut absolument aucune réaction, sauf peut-être les muscles de sa mâchoire qui semblaient s'être contractés. Violette se sentait coupable d'aussi peu de sincérité et elle poursuivit maladroitement.

— C'est faux, nous savons tous les deux que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'éclaircir l'un de tes mystères. Je veux te connaître, je veux te comprendre et je veux t'aimer. Tous ses secrets nous séparent comme un océan qui risque de tout engloutir… Tu ne vois pas la distance qui nous sépare alors que tant de choses devraient nous rapprocher. J'ai peur maintenant, Severus, j'ai peur. Je sais que j'ai mal agi, j'ai trahi ta confiance et que je t'aie déçu, c'est évident. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur que tu me quittes, que tu me haïsses, comme tu hais Harry ou Sirius.

-Je sais, fit Rogue, je savais bien que tu y étais depuis le début. Tu pensais que je l'ignorais parce que tu portais une cape d'invisibilité. Je n'avais pas besoin de te voir pour sentir ta présence. Mais ton discours était très touchant, maintenant laisse-moi.

Condamnée, elle avait été condamnée pour haute trahison sans avoir eu la chance de se défendre. Et avec Rogue, elle savait que c'était sans appel. Violette resta figée, elle se demandait si elle devait se confondre en excuses et supplier son pardon ou s'il valait mieux ne pas insister et partir sans se retourner. Le temps passa et Violette restait immobile, pétrifiée sous le regard de Rogue.

Finalement, Rogue lui tourna le dos et il entreprit de corriger quelques devoirs sur son bureau de travail, ignorant totalement Violette.

-N'oublie pas Rogue, que tu as promis de m'épouser un jour, lui rappela Violette au bout de ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité.

Celle-ci tourna les talons et repartit la tête haute, mais le cœur chargé de remords. Violette retourna à la tour des Gryffondors. Elle avait raté le souper, mais sa conversation avec Rogue lui avait coupé l'appétit. Leur entretien avait été très bref, mais il lui avait paru durer une éternité. Elle commençait à avoir la nausée. Hermione l'interpella, mais Violette se fraya un chemin à travers la salle commune et monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle fit claquer la porte du dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait honte d'avoir craqué si rapidement devant le regard sévère de Severus.

Violette versa une larme, puis deux. Ses yeux vides d'expression fixaient le plafond, qui lui était masqué par un brouillard chimérique. Violette ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'elle se résolut à ne pas dormir, elle décida alors de se lever. Elle repoussa vivement ses couvertures, elle enfila sa robe de chambre mauve et elle fila vers les cachots. Elle erra un long moment dans les couloirs de l'école, avant de s'arrêter devant la salle de classe de potion. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Un silence froid et sec l'accueillit. Violette marcha lentement vers l'avant de la classe. Elle passa devant une armoire à ingrédients et s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil curieux aux ingrédients insolites.

Assis dans un coin, Rogue méditait silencieusement. Il n'avait pas entendu Violette entrer et cette dernière hésitait à aller à sa rencontre. Violette savait que Rogue avait l'habitude de flâner tard le soir dans les corridors de Poudlard, distribuant menaces et retenues à tous les impertinents qui osaient croiser son chemin. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé seul dans une salle de classe au sol crasseux, assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid de son cachot.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Cette découverte contribuait à confirmer ce qu'elle seule soupçonnait depuis si longtemps; Severus Rogue pouvait éprouver des sentiments humains (autre que le dégoût et la haine, évidemment).

Severus ne bougeait pas, il était profondément plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait caché son visage dans ses mains et derrière un épais rideau de cheveux noirs. Ils restèrent ainsi, parfaitement immobiles, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Severus ignorait toujours sa présence ou alors il feignait de ne pas la voir. Violette décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle sortit de la pièce à reculons, évitant d'émettre le moindre son.

Violette se retourna dans le couloir mal éclairé. Découvrir ce côté caché de Rogue l'avait beaucoup émue. Elle avait été incapable de lui parler, tant elle avait eu peur de gâcher ce moment magique. En même temps, elle était triste que Severus vive ses émotions seul, elle aurait tant souhaité qui partage ses sentiments avec elle. Mais, Rogue envisageait visiblement la situation autrement. Elle se demanda si ses mains cachaient des larmes et s'étonna elle-même d'avoir pensé à une telle chose. Il semblait vraiment souffrir. Violette réalisa que Severus était vulnérable, qu'il était soumis à d'énormes pressions. Violette eut soudainement l'impression d'être un poids pour lui. Elle prenait lentement conscience de l'ampleur de son geste. Elle avait touché le point faible de Rogue : son passé.

Lorsqu'elle émergea des cachots, le jour commençait à poindre. Violette grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.


	14. Chaptre 14

Severus ignora Violette durant plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle se présentait dans sa classe, il évitait de la regarder et il tâchait de paraître indifférent. Violette avait pris la décision de le respecter et de lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé.

Violette s'ennuyait ferme. Son père était parti, Severus ne lui adressait plus la parole, Ombrage faisait régner l'ordre et la discipline, même Harry s'était calmé et n'avait rien entrepris de stupide depuis un moment. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione que les BUSE rendaient hystérique et qui avait déjà entamé sa révision, enjoignant les autres à l'imiter. Il y avait aussi Drago qui préoccupait Violette de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de menacer ou de brutaliser des élèves de première (surtout des Gryffondor), il arrivait que Drago trouve du temps à lui accorder. Ils marchaient ensemble autour du lac, la plupart du temps, ils ne se parlaient même pas. Ils partageaient des moments de silence où les mots sont superflus. Les autres élèves se retournaient souvent sur leur passage. Drago Malefoy en compagnie d'une élève de Gryffondor, c'était plutôt inusité. Drago ne lui avait plus parlé de Voldemort. Elle était à moitié soulagée et à moitié déçue. Sa curiosité avait souvent tendance à prendre le dessus et à mettre son bon sens aux oubliettes. Cependant, les récents évènements avaient modéré son insatiable curiosité.

Violette sortit à l'extérieur prendre de l'air frais. Elle marchait lentement vers le lac, savourant les rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient son visage. Elle s'approcha d'un grand cèdre, sous lequel elle aperçut Crabbe et Goyle dévorer à une vitesse alarmante un nombre incalculable de petits gâteaux. Drago ne pouvait être bien loin. Violette bifurqua vers la droite pour prendre le petit sentier qui longeait le lac. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps en compagnie de ces deux imbéciles obèses. Alors qu'elle pensait être enfin hors de vue du grand cèdre, une main attrapa son bras et la retint. Violette se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Le garçon, à la peau blanche, rayonnait de joie, et Violette se doutait bien que les motifs de cette joie ne devaient pas être très honorables. Il passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure blonde pour dissimuler sa gêne. Il paraissait embarrassé par sa soudaine audace.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée, Violette, fit-il.

-Et toi, tu as l'air de très bonne humeur!

-Peut-être, oui, répondit mystérieusement le serpentard.

Drago lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un saule, tout près du lac. Ils étaient dans un endroit peu fréquenté, loin des regards perplexes des autres élèves. Violette soupçonnait Drago de l'avoir cherché un bon moment, car il semblait avoir très envie de lui parler.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de sang pur, toi aussi.

Violette l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre posément :

— Je suis orpheline, j'ignore totalement si je suis d'origine pure ou non. C'est un mystère, j'imagine.

— Orpheline, comme Potter, observa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Je ne dirais pas ça, parce qu'en fait j'ai été abandonnée, alors mes parents sont peut-être encore en vie, et moi j'ignore qui ils sont.

— Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit aux autres que tu étais de sang pur? Demanda-t-il agacé.

— Parce que j'avais envie d'embêter Pansy.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

— Évidemment.

Violette lui répondit par un sourire de satisfaction.

— Tu crois que j'ai réussi?

— Oui et je pense qu'elle te déteste encore plus que Hermione Granger. Elle voudrait que j'arrête de te voir.

— Et toi, est-ce que tu me parles pour l'embêter?

— Non, je te parle parce qu'elle ne sait pas écouter, encore moins se taire.

— Et tu as beaucoup de choses à dire?

— Peut-être, on verra, lui répondit-il.

— De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler Drago? Demanda Violette plus sérieusement.

Drago détourna son regard, il était visiblement embarrassé. Violette regretta d'avoir été aussi directe. Le silence se prolongea. La sorcière n'osait plus respirer. Elle comprit à cet instant que quelque chose les séparait, une présence invisible de laquelle émanait une tension palpable et qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Violette ferma les yeux. C'était l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle en était presque certaine.

— Tu as de la chance de ne pas connaître tes parents, fit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

— Je sais, répondit Violette soulagée de ne pas avoir fait de gaffe.

— Si tu connaissais mon père, tu saurais à quel point.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma après un moment d'hésitation. Il se leva brusquement et partit sans rien ajouter. Violette resta assise un instant avant de se lever à son tour. Elle remonta le sentier que Drago venait d'emprunter pour rentrer au château. Lorsqu'elle repassa près du cèdre, les deux ogres n'y étaient plus. Violette n'était pas très fière d'elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait mis Drago de si bonne humeur et elle ignorait ce que Drago avait voulu lui confier.

Violette se sourit à elle-même, en se disant que Poudlard était un endroit incroyable où tout peut arriver. Après avoir passé quatre ans à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d'Harry Potter, Dumbledore avait finalement décidé qu'il était assez vieux pour se débrouiller seul et pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait prouvé au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Maintenant, elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle mineur. Mais était-ce vraiment la fin de sa mission ou simplement le début d'une autre, allait-elle devenir la confidente de Drago Malefoy? Tout est possible à Poudlard.

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour votre patience. Je sais que je n'ai rien publié depuis un moment, mais je travaille très fort sur différent projet en ce moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et à la prochaine.

Un merci tout spéciale à 666Naku, à KiBss et à Ju…. Pour leur reviews : )

Question à Viescale : Comment fais-tu pour écrire autant?!


	15. Chapter 15

Violette fixait la lune accablée, elle venait de lui rappeler que Rogue lui avait préparé sa potion. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle sortit du dortoir, traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors et se retrouva seule dans le corridor. Elle descendit vers le cachot dans l'espoir que Rogue y avait laissé sa potion pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Violette n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le confronter. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'elle s'ennuyait terriblement de lui. Tandis que des sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient en elle, Violette descendait les marches qui la rapprochaient de plus en plus des cachots. Arriver devant le bureau de Rogue, elle décida de faire vite. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte en priant de ne pas avoir réveillé Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Elle pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue et murmura «Lumos!» à l'intension de sa baguette magique. Une lumière diffuse apparut alors à l'extrémité de la baguette, éclairant la pièce. Violette fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour finalement se rendre compte que sa potion n'était pas là. Elle sortit du bureau sur la pointe des pieds et prit la direction de la chambre de Rogue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant sa porte, Violette fut prise d'angoisse. Elle se demandait tout à coup si Rogue l'avait oublié et s'il était vraiment fâché contre elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et cogna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule en grinçant sur ses gonds. Severus était assis à son bureau, plongé dans la correction de devoirs exceptionnellement longs. Violette eu un petit sourire amusé. «Mais pourquoi, est-ce qu'il s'amuse à infliger des devoirs aussi longs, s'il a horreur de les corriger?», se demandait-elle.

Rogue inscrit une note sur le parchemin qu'il avait en main, le déposa et se retourna finalement vers elle. Puis, il se mit à fouiller son espace de travail et trouva une petite fiole au contenu cramoisie, sous une pile de parchemins. Il se leva lentement, fiole en main et s'approcha d'elle. Severus lui tendit le flacon en rougissant légèrement.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on se parle à nouveau. Puisque demain ce sera Pâques et que Pâques est la fête du pardon, ou peut-être du partage, enfin quelque chose dans ce goût là, bafouilla Rogue. Enfin, j'ai décidé de tout oublier, mais c'est uniquement à cause de Pâques.

Rogue ne souriait toujours pas, il affichait un air indifférent et légèrement hautain. Violette, sous le coup de l'émotion, sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Rogue perdit un peu de sa contenance et réprima rapidement cet excès de joie. Violette prit place dans le fauteuil de Rogue, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça m'a parut une éternité, une semaine sans te parler. J'espère que tu ne me bouderas plus jamais comme ça!

Rogue était visiblement agacé, mais il esquissa tout de même un sourire. Violette se demandait si c'était la première fois qu'il pardonnait à quelqu'un, mais elle n'osa pas lui poser la question.

-Alors qu'as-tu fais cette semaine, en dehors de comploter pour faire expulser Harry Potter? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Rien d'intéressant, crois-moi, j'ai dû donner des cours à des abrutis, m'occuper de ta potion, supporter Ombrage, et maintenant j'ai tous ces devoirs lamentables à corriger. Je me demande pourquoi je me donne cette peine, je sais déjà qu'ils sont tous minables.

-C'est toi qui est trop sévère, fit Violette. Tiens, en parlant de trop sévère, quand donneras-tu le prochain cours d'occlumencie de Potter, ça fait un moment déjà depuis votre dernier cours.

-C'est terminé, décréta Severus. Je ne lui donnerai plus jamais de cours d'occlumencie.

-Mais c'est impossible! Il doit apprendre l'occlumencie. Tu avais promis de faire des efforts.

-J'ai déjà fait des efforts considérables, répliqua vivement Rogue. C'était déjà pratiquement insupportable d'endurer sa médiocrité, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il ait plongé dans mes souvenirs. J'aurais préféré que tu ne les voies pas, toi non plus.

Severus avait l'air très triste en disant ces mots.

-Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois continuer. Tu ne dois jamais abandonner tout espoir, lui dit Violette tout doucement.

Rogue retrouva son expression dur et sévère.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, alors tais-toi.

-D'accord, si tu veux. Mais je continue à croire que tu dois continuer à lui enseigner l'occlumencie. Tu sais à quel point c'est important. Peut-être qu'après avoir vu… tout ça, il te haïra un peu moins et que ce sera moins pénible.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse moins, coupa sèchement Rogue.

-Et si tu lui disais tout? Si tu lui parlais de la prophétie, peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux et que ça le motiverait à maîtriser l'occlumencie. Parles-en à mon père. Je t'en pris, je sais qu'il est prêt à tout savoir. Il y a encore trop de secret entourant sa propre vie et il le sait. Il se méfie de tout le monde. Dites-lui la vérité. Tu m'as déjà dis toi-même qu'il était prêt à entendre toute la vérité.

-Je pensais t'avoir fait clairement comprendre, que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde, fit Severus (Chapitre 1).

Violette secoua la tête, découragée.

-Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais?

Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

-Je n'ai plus envie d'en discuter, conclut-il.

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir encore une fois pris une éternité pour publier la suite. Mais je viens tout juste de publier une oneshot : Dumbledore et la voyante. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire!


	16. Chapter 16

En passant, j'ai enlevé le bonus qui étais au chapitre 15 et je l'ai remplacé par la suite des histoires de Violette. Alors n'oubliez pas d'aller le lire, avant de lire le chapitre 16! Et bonne lecture!

Violette ouvrit les yeux, elle s'était assoupie dans son fauteuil. Tout près d'elle, elle entendait le grattement d'une plume sur le parchemin. Severus corrigea encore des devoirs à la lumière d'une bougie. Violette se redressa et l'observa un long moment.

— Je t'aime, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, mais chargée de tendresse.

Severus se retourna vers elle.

— Je sais.

Il se leva et vint l'embrasser sur le front.

— Tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir, fit-il.

— Mais je veux rester avec toi…

— Non, tu as besoin d'aller te reposer. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travaux à remettre cette semaine.

— Mais c'est que je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

— Ce n'est plus le temps. Et demain soir, je te conseille d'étudier les prospectus d'emploi dans ta salle commune pour avoir quelque chose d'intelligent à dire à McGonagall lundi. Tu te souviens que tu as rendez-vous lundi avec Minerva, n'est-ce pas?

— Bien sûr, pour le conseil d'orientation, fit Violette incertaine.

— J'ai entendu dire que Dolorès voulait être présente à certaines rencontres. Si c'est ton cas, tu devrais au moins te préparer un peu.

Violette acquiesça.

— J'avais complètement oublié, avoua-t-elle.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle retourna à son dortoir, elle avala goulûment le contenu de la précieuse fiole et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Violette se réveilla d'excellente humeur le lendemain matin. Elle passa la journée à rédiger son devoir pour le cours de métamorphose et celui pour le cours de sortilèges, à la bibliothèque. Elle se rendit ensuite à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour consulter quelques dépliants sur les possibilités de carrière. Tandis qu'elle feuilletait distraitement un dépliant de Sainte-Mangouste, Violette surprit une conversation fort intéressante. Ce cher Potter voulait contacter Sirius à partir de la cheminée personnelle de Dolorès Ombrage et les jumeaux Weasley se proposaient de l'y aider. Cela annonçait beaucoup de grabuge. La jeune étudiante continua à tendre l'oreille discrètement, mais elle n'en apprit pas plus.

Lundi, Violette se présenta à son rendez-vous avec McGonagall. Hermione sortit rayonnante du bureau de la professeure de métamorphose à quatorze heures tapantes. Violette pénétra dans la pièce et fut invitée à s'asseoir tout près de l'enseignante. Violette fut soulagée de constater que Dolorès Ombrage n'assisterait pas à leur entretien, qui ne traitera guère de perspective d'emploi. Violette lui demanda sans détour si elle avait quelque nouvelle de son père. Minerva baissa les yeux.

— Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra rapidement.

— J'en ai assez d'espérer son retour. Il y a bien quelque chose que nous puissions faire.

— En son absence, Dumbledore voudrait que nous fassions bien attention.

— C'est stupide, je ne veux plus rester ici sans rien faire. Ce serait si simple d'agir pourtant.

— Vous avez une idée en tête, j'imagine Miss Dumbledore?

— Trouver Voldemort et le tuer.

McGonagall tressaillit.

— Évidemment, si c'était si simple… mais vous connaissez la prophétie comme moi. Ce n'est ni à vous, ni même à Dumbledore de poser ce geste. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses partisans sont bien plus fort que vous ne vous l'imaginez. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à les combattre.

Violette secoua la tête.

— Et lui qui ne sait rien. Vous comptez tellement sur lui et il ne sait rien encore. Lorsque le moment sera venu, ce ne sera plus le temps des explications. Ce n'est plus le temps des secrets, il devrait tout savoir.

— Votre père croit qu'il n'a pas à tout savoir. Son fardeau est déjà si lourd à porter.

— Vous croyez toujours tout ce qu'il vous dit? Mais s'il se trompait, s'il avait tort pour une fois, juste une fois. C'est si difficile à imaginer? Pourtant, c'est impossible qu'il ait toujours raison.

— Vous avez déjà reçu une mission de l'Ordre, pourquoi ne vous en tenez pas à ça?

McGonagall soupira, avant de poursuivre.

— Nous avons tous tant à faire avec le retour de vous-savez-qui et le Ministère qui tente de nous discréditer tous. Nos ennemis sont tout autour de nous, il ne faut pas faire de faux pas. Vous, surtout, devez faire très attention, s'il fallait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, votre père ne s'en remettrait pas. Faites-lui confiance et faites-nous confiance aussi.

Violette se leva, impatiente de quitter cet endroit où elle n'obtiendrait aucun support.

— Très bien, répondit-elle. Le temps nous dira qui avait raison, mais en attendant, je n'entreprendrai rien que vous pourriez qualifier de stupide ou de dangereux. J'espère que cela vous convient, Professeure McGonagall.

Alors que Violette allait ouvrir la porte de son bureau, Minerva ajouta avec lassitude :

— Ton père t'a confié une tâche beaucoup plus importante qu'il n'y paraît. Drago nous cache des choses… trouve ce que c'est, notre victoire en dépendant peut-être.

Violette sortit du bureau au pas de course. Elle était en colère contre tout le monde et son père lui manquait plus que tout. Elle courut au hasard des corridors, jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais le fantôme n'y était pas, l'endroit était désert. Violette s'assit par terre en larmes. Elle avait horreur de cette Ombrage qui mettait son nez partout. À cause d'elle, son père était parti bien loin du château. Sans son père à Poudlard, elle se sentait perdue. Au fond, elle enviait la sereine confiance qu'avait McGonagall en Dumbledore. Violette réalisa qu'il n'était plus le temps des remises en questions, ils ne devaient pas se diviser comme le souhaitait si ardemment le Ministère et surtout ils devaient tous se faire confiance. « Bientôt, tout ira mieux. », se répéta Violette. « Tout ira beaucoup mieux. »

Je suis désolée, encore une fois j'ai mis une éternité à updater, mais j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review : )


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les étudiants étaient sortis de la salle de cours de Rogue à l'exception de Violette. Elle avait quitté sa place et elle s'était approchée du bureau de l'enseignant. Severus l'étudiait, fixant son regard pénétrant sur elle. Finalement, Severus se rassit derrière son bureau, en soupirant. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé et Violette se sentait coupable de ne pas s'en être aperçue avant. Severus avait toujours eu raison; cette guerre n'était pas la sienne. Elle s'était déjà beaucoup trop investie et elle avait perdu de vue ce qui était vraiment important pour elle. Harry Potter et la prophétie avaient soudainement perdu toute leur importance. Ombrage ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux, pas plus que le Ministère de la Magie… leur Ministère. Le sien avait essayé de l'assassiner bien des années auparavant. Seul Severus comptait à présent, et Drago puisque Severus le considérait comme son propre fils. Severus, Drago et leur bonheur. Son père aussi, évidemment, mais Dumbledore avait fait un choix, autrefois, celui d'éloigner sa fille de toute cette histoire, de l'exclure de cette guerre. Puis, Harry Potter avait fait son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie et son père lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui. Ensuite, on découvrit le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle avait fait de son mieux pour aider le Nouvel Ordre du Phénix à combattre l'ennemi. Leur ennemi à eux et pour l'amour de son père. Violette avait cru faire pour le mieux, elle croyait agir de la façon la plus juste, mais en regardant le visage tendu de Severus, elle constata qu'elle s'était trompée. À quoi lui servait-il de sauver le monde, si son Amour était le plus malheureux des hommes?

Violette sourit tendrement à l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

— Je te demande de me pardonner, Severus. J'ai été égoïste. N'enseigne plus l'occlumencie à Potter si tu n'en as pas envie, ne lui parle pas de la prophétie, non plus, si tu crois que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Je t'aime Severus et je souhaite ton bonheur avant celui de quiconque.

Severus la fixa un long moment, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra très fort contre son cœur. Violette ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à leur étreinte. Quelques larmes salées perlèrent à ses yeux et roulèrent lentement sur ses joues, avant de terminer leur course sur la robe de Severus.

Severus essuya délicatement du revers de sa main, les larmes qui zébraient le visage de Violette. Le maître de potion esquissa un sourire, le plus beau sourire dont il fut capable.

— Je suis attendu dans le bureau d'Ombrage dans quelques minutes, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Mais avant, j'ai une demande à te faire. Ce n'est pas une obligation, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée. Je voulais te demander de prendre soin de Drago. Peu importe ce qui nous arrivera, je sais que c'est un bon garçon. Prends bien soin de lui, mon Amour, je sais qu'il aura besoin de toi.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, le rassura Violette.

Severus hocha la tête.

— Je dois partir, je vais être en retard, dit-il doucement avant de quitter la salle de classe.

Violette le regarda partir sans ajouter un mot. Les derniers propos de Severus lui avaient un peu échappé. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette conviction que Drago aurait besoin d'elle, tôt ou tard. Mais elle était fière de se mériter la pleine confiance de Rogue.

Violette retourna à la tour de Gryffondor, seule. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Une force nouvelle l'habitait. Une chaleur nouvelle irradiait de son cœur, réchauffant son sang. La sorcière traversa la salle commune sans voir ce qui l'entourait, comme si elle avait été propulsée dans un monde parallèle. Le sien, peut-être. Elle monta les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit.

Son amour et sa dévotion pour son père l'avaient aveuglé, au point où elle en avait oublié l'essentiel. Vivre. Aimer et être aimé. Elle avait tout mis de côté. Elle avait oublié la dignité et la liberté que son père lui avait remises, à une autre époque. Aujourd'hui, Violette souhaitait ne plus jamais oublier sa vraie raison de vivre : l'amour inconditionnel et irremplaçable de Severus, qui faisait briller la flamme au fond de ses prunelles. Cet amour qui la rendait plus forte et plus vivante chaque jour. Cet amour qui lui faisait oublier ses sombres origines.

Violette ferma les yeux et dormit du sommeil du juste.

Ben oui, encore une fois ça m'a pris une éternité et des poussières avant de publier ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il en valait la peine. Sur ce, bonne rentrée scolaire à tous!


	18. Chapter 18

Violette sortit rapidement de la salle de classe d'Ombrage, sa présence lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Lavande lui emboîta le pas, elle paressait très préoccupée. Elle semblait chercher péniblement ses mots. Violette ne l'aida pas, mais elle ralentit le pas. Lavande se décida enfin, elle retint Violette par la manche de sa robe de sorcière et elles s'immobilisèrent. Lavande se pencha vers Violette et lui dit sur un ton de confidences :

— Il va y avoir un malheur. Je l'ai vu dans ma tasse de thé hier. Il va arriver malheur à quelqu'un de l'Aaaa, Lavande s'arrêta net avant de reprendre, de Gryffondor sûrement. J'ignore ce qui va se passer exactement, mais mes feuilles de thé étaient très claires, quelqu'un va nous quitter aujourd'hui.

Violette ignorait pourquoi Lavande se confiait à elle et elle savait encore moins quoi lui répondre. De toute façon, elle ne croyait pas vraiment à la divination telle qu'enseignée par la pauvre Trelawney.

— Ça ne peut pas être si grave que cela, tenta de la rassurer Violette. Au moins, si quelqu'un nous quitte, il sera aussi débarrassé d'Ombrage, ce qui n'est pas si mal.

Lavande n'était pas très convaincu, mais au grand soulagement de Violette, des éclats de voix retentir depuis le grand hall. Lavande et elle s'approchèrent de la foule qui commençait à se masser autour d'une Ombrage en furie et de sa garde inquisitoriale. Violette aperçut ensuite les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient triomphants. Bientôt les deux jumeaux appelèrent leur balai et quittèrent le château sous une salve d'applaudissements. Violette eut un sourire et se tourna vers Lavande.

— Et bien, maintenant nous sommes fixés, tes feuilles te thé ont visé juste, quelqu'un de Gryffindor nous a effectivement quittés et deux fois plutôt qu'une.

Violette se mit à rire joyeusement.

— Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas exactement le genre de départ auquel tu t'attendais, mais avoues que tout va pour le mieux, ajouta Violette.

— Tu as raison, fit Lavande. J'ai dû mal interpréter les symboles, peut-être qu'ils annonçaient un départ qui causerait un malheur ou bien le départ de malheureux, la croix près du triangle signifiait sûrement…

Lavande se perdit dans ses réflexions et prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Violette jeta un dernier regard à l'Inquisitrice déchaînée et ses pathétiques partisans, avant de rebrousser chemin et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle y rencontra Neville plongé dans un livre de botanique. Elle s'assit près de lui et sortit son devoir de métamorphose, mais au lieu de se concentrer sur son devoir, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Neville était lui aussi membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il s'améliorait de semaine en semaine avec les entraînements supervisés par Potter. Potter. Comme c'était humiliant de l'avoir surveillé au cours des années, d'avoir veillé à ce qu'il découvre ses propres capacités petit à petit comme le souhaitait son père. «C'était essentiel, se plaisait à répéter Albus.» Potter qui était entouré de tous ses amis, de tous ces gens qui l'aimaient, alors qu'elle-même s'était sentie si seule. Potter, le fils de Lily. C'était aussi ce qui tenait le plus à cœur à Severus, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Elle avait su deviner comme tant d'autres choses dont Severus refusait de lui parler. Severus, immanquablement ses pensées se tournaient vers lui. Elle chassa encore une fois le doute qui l'assaillait ponctuellement, l'aimait-il vraiment? Bien sûr que Severus l'aimait. Différemment, mais oui, il l'aimait. Elle était la seule femme avec qui il avait partagé son intimité, la seule avec qui il partagerait désormais sa vie. Et puis, il avait promis de l'épouser. Violette retrouva instantanément le sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à son livre avant de le refermer. Elle avait eu une inspiration soudaine et elle décida d'investir son temps autrement. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas allègre, se souriant à elle-même. Elle monta à sa chambre pour entreprendre les préparatifs essentiels à son plan.

Lorsqu'elle sortit à l'extérieur le lendemain matin, le soleil lui réchauffa agréablement le visage. C'était une journée superbe et Violette n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers la cabane d'Harry avec qui elle désirait s'entretenir. Elle cogna vivement à la porte et attendit un moment qu'Hagrid vienne lui ouvrir. Le demi-géant accueillit chaleureusement la petite sorcière. Il l'invita à prendre le thé et Violette accepta poliment. Hagrid l'entretient des semences pour le potager de l'école et de l'agitation dans la Forêt interdite, tout en versant du thé dans d'immenses tasses, il lui offrit aussi de petits cakes que Violette eut la présence d'esprit de refuser. Le géant homme cessa son monologue pour prendre quelques gorgées du breuvage brûlant. Il releva la tête et demanda gentiment :

— Et votre père?

Violette haussa les épaules.

— Aucune nouvelle, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Hagrid replongea son regard au plus profond de sa tasse. La sorcière l'observa longuement. Elle constata avec mécontentement qu'elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire que de répéter les paroles apaisantes de McGonagall. Frustrée, elle décida d'en venir immédiatement au but de sa visite.

— Vous devez sûrement pouvoir me procurer l'un de ces Niffleurs qui sont si attachants, demanda-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte.

Hagrid leva les yeux sur elle et la dévisagea un moment sans comprendre. Le géant acquiesça tout de même. Violette se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde l'intérêt de mener à bien une action aussi puéril. Puis, la sorcière eut un sourire étrange qui semblait être du contentement.

J'imagine qu'il est complètement inutile de me confondre en excuse pour la lenteur de mon processus créatif, mais j'ai tout de même une excuse. Je viens de lire Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : J'ADORE.


	19. Chapter 19

Je tiens à remercier tout spécialement Karine et Momo pour les reviews que j'ai reçus. Merci beaucoup! Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que je me demandais si ça valait vraiment la peine de continuer, mais maintenant je suis rassurée. (Petite note à Karine : J'aurais bien voulu t'avertir que je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre, mais je suis censée faire comment? Oo) Enfin, bref retournons à l'histoire de Violette.

Violette enfila une veste par-dessus l'uniforme réglementaire, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle veste. Violette glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste déboutonnée et ses longs doigts fins se glissèrent dans la petite poche dissimulée à l'intérieur. Son sortilège d'extension indétectable semblait avoir bien fonctionné. Parvati entra dans le dortoir pour prendre son cartable et elles se rendirent ensemble au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être les plus longues et pénibles heures de cours que Violette avait jamais eues, les élèves se dispersèrent pour rentrer au château. La petite sorcière, trébucha sur une racine qui venait tout juste de pousser à ses pieds… et tous ses effets scolaire s'étalèrent dans l'herbe. Violette dit à Lavande et Parvati de ne pas l'attendre, alors qu'elle s'attardait à ramasser le contenu de son cartable. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, la fille du directeur s'approcha du professeur.

— J'aimerais bien avoir un Niffleur s'il vous plaît, professeur, fit-elle comme si sa demande allait de soi.

Hagrid la regarda d'un air soupçonneux et lui demanda prudemment pourquoi elle désirait se procurer un tel animal. Violette qui avait anticipé la question ferma les yeux pour savourer sa réplique.

— Pour m'amuser, pardi!

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Violette, fit valoir Hagrid. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille et si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu comptes faire de lui…

— C'est que tu ne devrais pas poser de question! Aller vite! Je dois retourner au château, j'ai un autre cours, tu sais!

C'est à contrecœur que le géant contourna sa chaumière, Violette sur les talons. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de la Forêt et Hagrid lui indiqua la petite cage où il avait aménagé un nid douillet pour un petit Niffleur ensommeillé. La petite sorcière prit la boule de poils dans ses bras et l'examina minutieusement.

— Il est petit, remarqua-t-elle.

— Oui, concéda Hagrid. Mais tu verras, dans quelques minutes il serra bien éveillé et il sera intenable.

Violette le caressa tendrement et acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, plus que dix minutes avant le début de son prochain cours. Elle remercia chaudement Hagrid et lui promit qu'il reverrait bientôt son petit protégé. Violette écarta un pan de sa veste, mettant à découvert la petite poche secrète et sous les yeux d'Hagrid, elle y inséra sans difficulté son nouvel ami. Après un dernier au revoir, elle retourna au château.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal s'acheva finalement, Violette bondit hors de sa chaise et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle marcha rapidement en direction du bureau d'Ombrage et ne se retourna qu'une fois pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien pris la professeure de vitesse. La petite sorcière se glissa discrètement dans une anfractuosité du mur où était nichée une armure de chevalier ancestrale. Bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle se concentra un instant avant que son corps ne disparaisse. Elle sortit prudemment de sa cachette et marcha en direction du bureau de l'Inquisitrice. L'attente ne fut pas longue. La professeure aux airs crapaudesques trottinait vers son bureau. Elle passa tout près de Violette sans la voir ni la sentir et cette dernière entra dans la pièce derrière son ennemie. L'élève faillit être malade lorsqu'elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Tout était rose et dentelle. Violette ferma les yeux et attendit sagement. Maintenant qu'elle était en territoire ennemi, elle osait à peine respirer. Heureusement, au bout de quelques minutes à tourner et retourner les différents documents qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, Dolorès Ombrage sortit. Violette ne perdit pas de temps, elle entrouvrit sa veste, mais suspendit son geste. Elle approcha du bureau de l'affreuse et examina rapidement les documents qui s'y trouvaient. Des listes d'élèves fautifs en retenue, des lettres de parents et sa correspondance avec le Ministère de la Magie…_confie à votre entière discrétion la direction de l'école de magie Poudlard… y amener l'ordre et la discipline… le Ministère de la Magie compte sur vous…_

Violette était rouge de colère, allez s'imaginer que ce vieux chiffon contrôlait l'école, et quoi encore? Violette pesta intérieurement contre Ombrage, elle perdait son temps. Il était évident que le crapaud ne détenait aucune information intéressante. Comment aurait-il pu en aller autrement avec cette pauvre sorcière sans envergure?

Elle trouva sa poche intérieure à tâtons et y plongea sa main. Elle saisit vigoureusement la bête qui se débattait dans ses mains et la déposa par terre. Tandis que le Niffleur contemplait avidement son nouveau terrain de jeu, Violette sortit de la pièce toujours invisible aux yeux des autres.

J'ai fait rapido pour une fois!

P.S. Cet incident est relaté page 759 du tome 5.

Je sais, c'est débile et ça ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue, mais je me suis bien amusée!


	20. Chapter 20

Et oui, c'est encore moi! Merci encore une fois Karine pour ta review, mais je ne peux pas voir l'adresse que tu m'as laissé, ya juste un espace blanc 

Les jours passèrent et l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. La vie à Poudlard était de plus en plus chaotique sous le règne d'Ombrage, mais cela faisait bien plaisir à Violette. L'important c'est que Severus semblait libéré depuis qu'il avait cessé de donner des cours d'occlumencie à Harry. Elle avait passé très peu de temps avec Drago au cours des dernières semaines, car son poste au sein de la Brigade Inquisitoriale de Dolorès Ombrage occupait en quasi-permanence le jeune sorcier.

La victoire de Gryffondor à la coupe annuelle de Quidditch de Poudlard, n'avait pas particulièrement fait plaisir aux Serpentards, mais ce n'était plus le temps des petites vengeances personnelles. Les examens pour les B.U.S.E. n'étaient plus que dans quelques jours. Tous les étudiants de cinquième année étaient plongé dans leurs livres, révisant assidument tout ce qui leur avait été enseigné au cours de leurs cinq premières années d'étude à Poudlard . Violette, elle, s'en fichait complètement, elle savait bien qu'elle suivrait encore les mêmes cours que ce cher Harry Potter l'année suivante, peu importe ses résultats aux B.U.S.E. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'étudier, mais après qu'Hermione lui eut répété une bonne douzaine de fois qu'elle devrait réviser sérieusement, Violette conclut qu'elle devrait ouvrit un livre de temps à autre pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cependant, la fille de Dumbledore s'ennuyait.

De son côté, Severus donnait quelques leçons particulières aux Serpentards qui étaient susceptibles de ne pas obtenir la mention optimale à leur examen. Il était un peu distrait lorsqu'il passait du temps ensemble, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver l'impatience de Violette qui attendait déjà les vacances d'été avec ferveur. Quand elle y pensait, elle se sentais transportée et elle revoyait en rafale ses souvenirs de l'été dernier. Elle rêvait du moment où ils auraient enfin droit à un peu d'intimité et aussi du jour où elle pourrait revoir son père.

Les premiers examens arrivèrent enfin et Violette les trouva faciles, mais très ennuyeux, presque déprimants. Toutefois, l'examen pratique d'astronomie fut très différent. Il fut même horrible, ils assistèrent du haut de la tour d'astronomie à l'acte le plus gratuit et plus lâche dont elle ne fut jamais témoin. Quatre sorciers jetèrent simultanément des éclairs de stupéfix sur une pauvre McGonagall désarmée. Heureusement, Hagrid réussit à prendre la fuite avec Crockdur sur son dos.

Violette ne se joignit pas aux groupes qui discutaient avec animation de l'incident ce soir là. Elle monta plutôt à sa chambre, pleurer jusqu'à ce que son âme soit sèche. Elle venait de perdre encore une fois deux êtres exceptionnels qu'elle aimait profondément. Il ne lui restait plus que Severus. Et s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit… son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il avait définitivement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Comment était-ce arrivé? Violette refusait de croire que le Crapaud était responsable de tout ce gâchis. C'était impossible, c'était tout simplement grotesque. Ce être immonde ne pouvait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur leurs destinées… Elle retrouva le sourire en se disant qu'Hagrid retrouverait certainement Dumbledore. Hagrid avait si hâte de le retrouver que ce n'était pas si grave qu'il soit retourné aux côtés du puissant sorcier plus rapidement que prévu. De son côté, McGonnagall était beaucoup plus solide qu'on ne le penserait à première vue, elle se rétablirait certainement en moins de deux et elle serait bientôt de retour. Pour l'heure, elle était certainement en route pour Sainte-Mangouste, où elle serait en sécurité et où elle se ferait probablement dorloter par le corps médical. Tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux.

Elle passe toute la nuit les yeux grands ouverts à fixer inlassablement le plafond. La sorcière mourait d'envie d'aller rejoindre Severus pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se produire, mais la salle commune était pleine et elle renonça rapidement à l'idée de s'enfuir en douce. Severus était probablement déjà au courant de l'incident, comme tout les autres professeurs. Toute volonté semblait fuir son corps qui était à présent engourdir par une léthargie mélancolie. Vers quatre heures du matin ses compagnes de chambre montèrent enfin se coucher, Violette ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que toute trace de lumière est disparu. Le dortoir était à nouveau sombre et silencieux, tandis qu'elle glissa doucement vers un sommeil agité.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review! Ça me ferait ssssssssssi plaisir!

PS Mais oui, je sais que c'est Lee Jordan qui a introduit les 2 Nifleurs dans le bureau d'Ombrage, mais je me suis quand même amusé :P J'aime les perso qui ont un côté démoniaque mais, enfantin. C'est pas très cohérent alors je vais me taire…


	21. Chapter 21

La matinée avait été superbe, Violette en avait profité pour flâner près du lac. Le parc était désert et étrangement silencieux. Tous les autres cinquième année étaient à l'intérieur et étudiaient pour l'examen d'histoire de la magie qui devait avoir lieu en après-midi. Bien plus tôt qu'elle ne se l'imaginait, elle retrouva assise dans la grande salle avec une copie d'examen soigneusement retourné devant elle. Un grand sablier se retourna et tous les étudiants retournèrent leur copie. Violette lu les questions et commença à y répondre. Elle écrivait lentement comme si elle était ennuyée. Durant un long moment, il n'y eut plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins quand soudain quelqu'un se mit à hurler quelque part devant elle. Elle levait les yeux juste à temps pour voir Potter s'écrouler sur le sol. Le professeur Tofty se précipita vers lui et le fit sortir de la grande salle. Lorsque le temps impartie pour répondre à l'examen fut écoulé, tous rendirent leur copie, mais le survivant n'était toujours pas revenu. Violette prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, mais il n'y était déjà plus.

Violette rentra sagement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils. La petite sorcière était épuisée, elle ferma les yeux un instant et les bruits de voix s'estompèrent jusqu'à n'être que de vagues murmures. Violette se réveilla en sursaut. La salle commune était silencieuse, il ne restait plus que quelques élèves assis plus loin. Violette se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi. Des courbatures douloureuses à la base de son cou lui indiquèrent qu'elle était là depuis un bon moment déjà. Violette se leva et massa délicatement son cou avant de sortir de la salle commune. Son estomac gronda et la sorcière se descendit vers la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entré de Pourdlad, Violette reconnu la silhouette de Severus qui traversait la salle d'un pas rapide. La sorcière dévala les quelques marchaient qui la séparait encore du sol et interpella vivement le professeur de potion.

-Où est Harry, demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

-En route vers le Ministère de la Magie, répondit Severus de mauvaise grâce.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il croit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y retient Sirius Black.

-Et c'est un piège?

-Certainement.

-Mais qu'allons nous faire, on doit l'aider!

-Nous n'allons rien faire. D'abord je dois rester ici parce qu'il me serait trop difficile d'expliquer ma présence là-bas au Seigneur de Ténèbres et toi tu reste ici parce que ce serait encore plus difficile d'expliquer ta présence à Dumbledore.

-Quoi?! Encore rester ici à ne rien faire. Je ne peux pas y croire, Severus! Tu t'en fous? Tu veux qu'il meure?

-J'ai déjà prévenu l'Ordre, ils sont probablement au Ministère de la Magie en ce moment même. Toi, par contre, tu reste ici.

-Et toi, tu y vas?

Severus lui lança un regard méprisant pour lui faire comprendre la stupidité de sa question. Violette soupira abattue. Elle perdrait toujours face à Severus. Ce dernier lui souhait bonne nuit assez sèchement et reparti vers ses cachots d'un pas raide. La petite sorcière restée seule dans le grand hall de marbre se tourna vers la grande salle et réalisa bêtement que le souper était terminé depuis fort lontemps. Elle s'empressa de quitter la hall désert et retourna à la tour de Gryfondor. Une fois étendue sur son lit, Violette saisit sa petite fiole de crystal et en avala goulument le contenu pour satisfaire sa faim.

Cette fic était abandonnée depuis un bon moment déjà et ce chapitre dormait tranquillement dans mon ordinateur, mais les gentilles reviews de x3-Her0in3, m'ont covaincu de le publier enfin. Je sais que c'est un chapitre très court, mais c'est comme ça. Le prochain chapitre est aussi très avancé, alors à bientôt!


End file.
